Boca Virgem
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: O primeiro beijo é um momento especial para as garotas, algo normal para os garotos. Não é comum, atualmente, que uma garota de 18 anos nunca tenha dado um beijo na vida, mas Annie Cresta era esse tipo de garota. Fantasiava pelo momento em que encontraria o cara ideal para perder seu BV, mas pode ser que as coisas não tenham saído como ela sonhava.


Annie não queria ir àquela festa, mas Johanna insistiu tanto, que ela foi obrigada a aceitar. Queria entender qual era a graça de tudo aquilo... Festas de colégio não eram legais, embora os garotos sempre tentassem contrabandear bebidas. Mesmo que conseguissem, isso não tornaria as coisas mais interessantes para ela.

A questão era que Annie era diferente das outras garotas. Enquanto suas colegas já pensavam na hora em que iam abrir as pernas para os namorados (ou ficantes), ela ainda estava na etapa do BV. E a verdade era que ela não pretendia perder, só porque as pessoas queriam que ela perdesse. Ela queria que fosse algo especial, não algo cotidiano.

Aquele ano era diferente dos outros... Não pelo fato de ser seu último ano no colégio, mas por causa de seu novo melhor amigo, Finnick, que tinha entrado naquele ano. Ele era legal, só... Gostava de se agarrar com todas as garotas.

Annie não tinha ideia de como eles tinham se tornado amigos, sendo tão diferentes.

E, naquele momento, trancada na sala de aula, ela só conseguia sentir raiva dele.

― An! Abre a porta! ― ele batia na porta.

― Vai embora! ― gritou ela, de volta ― Vai embora! Eu não quero nunca mais te ver!

― Annie, me escute! Desculpe-me, eu não quis...

Impulsivamente, ela destrancou a porta, dando de cara com Finnick, que parecia ofegante pela corrida.

― Annie... ― ele sussurrou, arrependido.

― Você é um idiota! ― ela gritou, sentindo as lágrimas descerem ― Você sabia! Você e Johanna sabiam! Eu queria que fosse algo especial... E você... Você me beijou a força!

― As coisas não são assim...

― Era isso que queria, não era? Pois bem! Conseguiu! Você tirou a coisa mais especial que eu tinha! Eu queria que fosse algo diferente, não roubado!

― Annie, por favor.

O seu jeito inocente só a irritava mais ainda. Começou a distribuir tapas por toda a parte que conseguia alcançar.

― Você é um idiota, Finnick Odair! Um cafajeste! Idiota! Galinha!

Ela desequilibrou-se, quando ele segurou seus braços, em defesa.

― Me solta ― sussurrou.

― Annie, eu não queria que você ficasse assim ― ele parecia implorar ― Eu te beijei porque eu gosto de você.

― Assim como gosta das outras 30 garotas que beijou este semestre ― ela retrucou, prontamente.

― Por que para você é tão difícil acreditar em mim? Okay, não responda!

Ele soltou os seus braços, respirando fundo.

"Maldita Johanna, que me convenceu a ir nessa festa" reclamou Annie.

― Eu não ia colocar em prova a nossa amizade, se eu realmente não sentisse algo por você, Annie ― ele disse.

― Você entrou há pouco tempo ― ela deu de ombros ― Só eu e Johanna somos suas amigas. Como posso saber que é verdade?

― Vai precisar confiar em mim. Embora não esteja muito disposta... Se quiser, nós esquecemos que isso aconteceu.

― Acontece, Finn, que eu não tenho como esquecer. Eu nunca tinha beijado antes, e esse foi o meu primeiro beijo.

― O que quer que eu diga? Desculpe!

― De que adianta pedir desculpas? Já aconteceu!

Ele respirou fundo, mais uma vez.

― O que foi? Ficou nervoso, é? ― perguntou Annie, irritada.

Ele aproximou-se, encostando seus lábios mais uma vez. A ruiva empurrou-o, depois de alguns segundos.

― O que você quer que eu faça? Te peça em namoro? Porque, se é isso, eu peço! ― ele gritou.

Ela olhou-o, assustada.

― Eu já disse que gosto de você ― ele disse, mais calmo.

― Desculpe, eu... Preciso pensar...

Ela saiu correndo, antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais.

― Você saiu correndo? ― Johanna quase gritou, incrédula ― Ele se declarou para você ,e você saiu correndo?

― Eu tenho medo, Jo! Como posso saber que ele não está mentindo? ― disse Annie, angustiada.

― Olha, eu não conhecia o Finnick antes de ele vir, mas ele era amigo do Gale. E, pelo que ouvi falar, ele jamais brincaria com uma coisa dessas ― tentou convencê-la Johanna.

― As pessoas mudam ― Annie disse, simplesmente.

― Não de uma hora para a outra ― retrucou.

Elas ficaram em silêncio, Annie observava o filme que tinham alugado para ver.

― Ele deve pensar que sou uma idiota... ― murmurou a ruiva, depois de um tempo.

― Foi seu primeiro beijo, vai ser o seu primeiro namorado... É normal! ― acalmou-a Johanna ― Você fez fantasias demais sobre o seu primeiro beijo, e o Finnick meio que foi contra tudo o que imaginou. Além do mais, você tem um pouco de medo de se apaixonar.

― Eu gostei ― ela disse, envergonhada ― É só que...

― Ficou em choque ― Johanna assentiu com a cabeça, compreensiva ― Não se preocupe. Ele vai entender! E, se ela continuar saindo com essas vagabundas, eu mesmo o castro.

Annie riu, agradecida pela grande amiga que tinha.

No outro dia, Finnick não foi ao colégio, e ela ficou se remoendo, preocupada.

― Vai até a casa dele! ― insistiu Johanna.

― Eu não sei onde ele mora ― desculpou-se.

― Te dou o endereço ― disse, inflexível.

Ela anotou em uma folha de caderno, fazendo Annie admirar sua ótima memória.

― E, Annie, ― chamou, antes que ela se fosse ― pare de colocar desculpas. Todas nos magoaremos uma hora ou outra, seja por uma amizade ou um romance. Se fechar não vai fazer com que isso não aconteça.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, escondendo a folha dentro do bolso da calça jeans.

― Táxi! ― ela fez sinal, e logo um carro amarelo aproximou-se.

Annie entrou, dizendo o endereço. Enquanto fechava a porta, pôde ver como Johanna flertava com Gale. Negou com a cabeça, divertida.

Demorou a tomar coragem para apertar a campainha da casa dele.

Ficou nervosa pela possibilidade de que a mãe ou pai de Finnick atendessem, quando passou um tempo sem respostas. Ela estava pronta para apertar de novo, quando Finnick abriu a porta.

― Annie ― disse, surpreso por vê-la.

― Você não foi ao colégio hoje ― ela disse, sem olha-lo ― Fiquei preocupada.

― Não se preocupe... O despertador não tocou.

― Ah!

Ficou um silêncio incômodo.

― Você me odeia depois de ontem, não é? ― perguntou Annie.

― Não mudo nada do que disse ― respondeu.

Ela sorriu, envergonhada.

― Gosto de você desde que... Entrei no colégio, mas eu não sou bom com isso. E depois do que você disse... Eu não queria fazer o que acabei fazendo depois ― ele deu uma risada sem graça.

― Jo pediu pra dizer que, se você me magoar, ela quebra sua cara ― ela disse.

Ele riu com gosto, fazendo suas covinhas aparecerem.

― Certo! Levarei isso em conta ― brincou, olhando-a fixamente.

Dessa vez, quando se aproximou, ela não se afastou, nem empurrou-o.

Aquilo era bem melhor do que ela poderia ter sonhado.


End file.
